Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa
Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa is the fourth and last story in the Halo Graphic Novel. Summary The entire story is a flashback told after the Battle of Mombasa during the Battle of Earth, before the arrival of UNSC reinforcements later in the day. Benjamin Giraud travels on a MagLev Train arriving at New Mombasa. He explains that his job is to edit and manipulate images coming from all over UNSC space and make them more "digestible" for the public to watch. He says ONI is making him rich, though he doesn't even know who he is working for. He feels both proud and guilty, because he is helping to hide the truth about how mankind is losing the Human-Covenant war. He describes Mombasa as a cosmopolitan city before the Covenant attack. He remembers when his friends and families thought he was working on a new campaign for the Civilian Warthog, but in reality was being put under pressure by his employers and his job was getting harder and harder, due to the continuous UNSC defeats. Then, he talks about when the Covenant found Earth: the war always seemed a distant problem to the planet's inhabitants, but soon after it was very present. The train on which he is traveling homebound gets hit by space-falling debris. He then awakes in a hospital when the enemy's ground assault has already begun. During the fight, he manages to translate a Sangheili's message saying "We need to clear this area before we can secure access to the Ark."Halo Graphic Novel, page 95 He is then told to get the recording out of the city to the UNSC High Command. Arriving at the waterfront he finds the whole city's population trying to leave aboard "anything that floats": he realizes that the recording is too important and that he has to get on one of the remaining boats. In the end he gives the recording to a child who otherwise would've remained on the shore lonely, and hopes she will make it. The protagonist's fate is left ambiguous, as in the end he is seen in a monitoring room, with numerous screens surrounding him, while the Covenant overrun the city. The last words he says are: "What will it matter? This is the first day of the end of the world". Appearances Characters *Benjamin Giraud *Unnamed UNSC Marine Corps Officer *Unnamed Commuter *Unnamed Salesman *Civilians Locations *Earth **Africa ***East African Protectorate ****Kenya *****Mombasa ******New Mombasa *******Arney Antics ******Old Mombasa *Mariposa (Mentioned only) Organizations *Covenant Empire *United Nations Space Command **Colonial Militia **Office of Naval Intelligence **UNSC Marine Corps ***17th Marine Regiment Species *Human *Sangheili *Kig-Yar Vehicles United Nations Space Command *M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle *Civilian Warthog *MagLev Train *Various types of civilian vehicles *Various types of boats Covenant *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *Type-47 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform *Type-52 Troop Carrier *Shadow Technology *Personal Computer *Portable Computer *UNSC Marine BDU **M52B Body Armor **CH252 Helmet **VZG7 Armored Boots *Sangheili Combat Harness Trivia *The visual style of the comic is heavily stylized, deviating excessively from the common aesthetics of the Halo games. *On page 93, an Elite shoots a human soldier that can be seen wearing an armor suit strikingly similar to an early design for the Mjolnir Armor by Shi Kai Wang. Sources Category:Halo Graphic Novel Category:Human-Covenant war Category:UNSC Category:Battle of Earth